connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Connectiverse
The Connectiverse is a series created and produced by Connect Productions. This is a series of videos expanding the mythology and lore behind the Chuck Connex Universe. As the world of Chuck Connex expands, new faces and new events can happen at anytime. This series is tied in with the Rise of Fools Gold series (a deleted series from Spectra Helioticity's channel) and is also a lead up to the up coming short film, Operation Orange. Story Chuck Connex, leader of the Connex Initiative, has gained superpowers and is able to shoot laser like heat waves from the palm of his hands. He discovered this when he reviewed the anime, Brynhildr In The Darkness. Angered by the so called "terrible" ending, he went on an accidental rampage causing cities and planets to be destroyed along his way. He didnt kill anyone suprisingly and was warned to hide from the public just in case. After doing so, three weeks later he encountered the villainous Neko Fan Girl, who wanted to steal the Kodec from Chuck Connex. Little did she know that the device was in another timeline/universe. She didn't hesitate and shot Chuck in the rib area. Chuck didn't bleed out and as it turned out, he was bullet proof as well. Koob73 came in the scene and helped Chuck get rid of Neko Fan Girl by kicking her down the stairs. Neko escaped by teleporting to a different location using her magic abilities. The next day, Chuck and Koob were alerted by the sercurity system that the villain had returned along side a henchman. Chuck, Koob, Neko and her henchman duked it out and proceeded to fight over the Kodec. Neko and the henchman retreated again and another victory for the Connex Initiative was served. Chuck was now focused on trying to get help from his team in case of more attacks from other super villains. Koob was on board and the rest were out doing other adventures. On Chuck's birthday, Chuck was gifted a game of Dungeons And Dragons, little does he know that Mike Hatrad, also known as H.A.T.E.R 2000, sent the gift which contained another villain inside the game itself. They needed to wait for the right moment till Chuck plays the game. A month has past and Chuck is about to set up his D&D game until Agent Zene pays a visit to Chuck's house. Agent Zene reveals that Neko Fan Girl isn't a Neko at all. Chuck makes a terrifying discovery that it was Camera Girl Gao all along. The ears made her evil and her intentions of finding the Kodec and killing Chuck weren't done by her. The ears were made from H.A.T.E.R 2000 aka Micheal Hatrad. The ears brain washed her and forced her to fight Chuck Connex. Since H.A.T.E.R escaped from prison it was time for The Connex Intitiative to assemble until an explosion from The Connex's Cave interrupted the two heroes. Zene sends Chuck to alert the nearest team members while he goes and stops whoever caused the explosion. Chuck calls his team and tells them to meet up in a crowded area. Krissy and Dave were the only ones to respond and were giving task to stop the man behind the explosion. It turns out that it was a villain by the name of Jareffff The Dark Wielder who was responsible for the explosion and the death of Agent Zene. Chuck and the rest of the team dont know what to do and Jareffff begins his attack. After a few punches and magic uses, Krissy throws her flaming magic at Jareffff and weakens him. Chuck throws an fire ball at Jareffff causing him to explode but come back in one piece. Chuck wanted answers from the villain but Jareffff made any remark, so Chuck knocked him out cold. Everyone went their own ways and Agent Zene was confirmed to be alive. Agent Zene called Chuck to let him know he wasn't dead. Zene was making a trip to California for a special mission which meant that Chuck was responsible for taking Milo-Cities Special Defense Force. Agent Zene and Posiden's Keeper (formerly Doctor Nick) were talking about the serum that corrupted the Milo City Science Facility back in 2014. Zene thought its was a bad idea to recreate the serum. Dr. Nick is thinking of a way to recreate it though and has no cautionary feelings towards it whats so ever. Chuck and Gao both meet up with Dr. Nick. Nick gives Chuck a Sonic Screwdriver that can shoot lasers. After that the show ends. Episodes 1.) Attack on Fan-Girl 2.) Dungeons and Vloggers (in production) 3.) Epilogue Spin Off: LockDown-Conspiracys Category:Web Shows/Movies Category:Non Canon